


What Brings Comfort

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Codywan Week, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad, with the chips active i count the charter as 'dead'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: This was day 1: hurt/comfort and while it is both (sorta) it is more hurt than anything else. CC-2224 has two personal items even though he is not supposed to. Warning this is sad.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	What Brings Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this is sad. y'all been warned. not a happy ending.

CC-2224 was a good soldier. He followed every order he was given. And he didn’t have any thoughts or feelings about hunting rebels, subduing civilians, or the general things he was ordered to do. He was a good soldier, a good commander trying his best to keep his brothers alive. They were a dying breed, Fett clones. The genetic strain used to make them was gone so a different one was chosen. The new ones couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn half of the time and command spent their lives like water, after all they were just clones. 

CC-2224 never told anyone about before. Before the Jedi had turned traitors to the Senate. Before the Senate had become the empire. He never told anyone how his Jedi would invite him for tea, and they would do their reports together. How he would be there with a smile and a soft word on bad days. He never told anyone about how sometimes when he wakes up from a nightmare he can feel the impression of heat in his bed like he was wrapped around another person. He never told anyone that he had a name, not that anyone would use at these days.

CC-2224 was a good soldier in every way but one. He had two personal items, which clones don’t have, everything that they were given was standard issue from the empire you don’t need a personal item. But Cody had two of them nonetheless. He only took them out when he was planet side, and when he was going to be stationed at that base for a while. They were precious to him.

See Cody used to love how his general smelled, a mix of tea, soap, and something else that just made him smell of comfort. Cody remembers that before things changed he used to not sleep alone. He used to sleep wrapped around his general. He found that after the traitor fell it was hard for him to sleep. And then while searching the traitors bunk he found the gift his general was making for him. Obi-Wan used to joke that Cody loved being wrapped up in his cloaks. That if Obi-Wan needed Cody to sleep and yet he himself could not sleep at that time the next best thing was to cover Cody and one of Obi-Wan’s cloaks. They were saturated with his scent and it brought Cody comfort allowing him to rest. How he used to threaten to steal one or two of them and turn them into a blanket so that even when his beloved was not by his side he could still feel and smell him.

What Cody didn’t know was that Obi-Wan had done just that. He had taken he’s ruined cloaks and robes and turns them into a patchwork blanket. And even though it’s been 12 year since the Empire had risen Cody swears that thing still smells like Obi-Wan. Although that could be Cody’s fault as well for the other personal item he has is very particular bar of soap. It wasn’t the original bar, the one used during the clone wars that had run out a long time ago but with a bit of planning, a bit of luck, and the fact that Cody doesn’t mind if he gets caught pickpocketing for a couple of credits he has managed to buy more over the years. He washes his precious item by hand carefully being mindful of the stitches.

A few of his brothers have caught him but they’ve never said a word. They know what it was like, they know what his general was to him. And if he has cried while washing his precious personal item well no one is going to report him for that either after all he’s just a storm trooper clone no one pays attention to him anyway.


End file.
